<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let’s Give It a Go by stardriver1203</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396118">Let’s Give It a Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardriver1203/pseuds/stardriver1203'>stardriver1203</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>At least not anymore, Birds, Character Death, Fantasy, Isakai, Other, POV Tim Drake, Tim Drake is Not Red Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, Tim Drake-centric, Trucks, an idea my brother and I came up with, no beta we die like men, powers, talking birds, tim drake gets isakai, trucks love tim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardriver1203/pseuds/stardriver1203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who are you?”<br/>“I’m Robin.”<br/>“You don’t look like one”</p>
<p>Or where Tim Drake gets isakai into a fantasy world filled with birds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Original Character(s), tim drake and trucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let’s Give It a Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The timeline is fuzzy, but so are comics. There's reference to pre-52, 52 and rebirth. </p>
<p>This is my first fanfic, so be nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day of doing the work that Bruce should do. Not that he ever does. Even after Bruce came back from the time stream, Lucius still sends me emails for meetings because Bruce never shows up. But that is my job ever since I took over the company to prevent Ra from taking over.</p>
<p>What makes today so tiring is the fact that my tires blew up as I was driving. I don’t know who to blame because it could be another attempt of the little demon brat trying to kill me, but he wouldn’t go with explosions. The demon spawn would try to kill me by stabbing or poison. But he seems to have stopped making attempts to end my life lately. Then again, who knows since he’s been on the outs with Bruce.</p>
<p>It could be Jason since he loves explosions, but he stopped trying to kill me a while back and I haven’t done anything to piss him off. I’ll have to do more research later…</p>
<p>At least the Wayne building is only a couple blocks away and my coffee didn’t spill in that whole situation with the wheels. I’ll just walk it, maybe a little exercise would do me wonders. </p>
<p>Just as I walk one block towards my destination, a Wal-Mart truck is driving towards me at 30 mph while I’M ON THE SIDEWALK. Luckily, there’s no people around me since it is 7 in the morning. I just barely dodge the truck by jumping away from it, hoping that it wasn't too suspicious. </p>
<p>But just as I dodge the Wal-Mart truck, a Target truck is speeding at me. While I’M STILL ON THE SIDEWALK. But I dodge it skillful, not caring anymore if it looks suspicious because it’s now obvious that someone is out to get me. But who could it be? All the enemies I could think of don’t have the MO of sending trucks to end me. I need to call backup.</p>
<p>Just as about to take out my communicator, another truck comes at me. This time it’s a Coca Cola truck. I dodge this truck too and I make a run for it. My goal is to get to a place where trucks can’t get to me and there’s no civilians around. The only place I could think of is a small alley. I can’t go into a building because there’s civilians and a truck would probably drive into it to get to me. </p>
<p>But I barely run another block before a USPS truck comes at me. What did I do that someone wants to hurt me with multiple trucks. At this point, I think the enemy is a magic user? Or someone with the ability to control people? Control vehicles? Could be controlling people with a drug? I need more information. I dodge the truck with ease.</p>
<p>“Show yourself”</p>
<p>No one responds as an Amazon truck comes at me. This person is really underestimating me if they think they could hit me with a truck. I was trained by Batman and Lady Shiva. I could dodge a couple of trucks. </p>
<p>But just as I dodge the Amazon truck, while I’m still in the air. I could see in slow motion as a Wayne Enterprises truck comes at me, faster than any truck and hits me. Just as I’m flying in the air from the impact of the truck. I hear screaming, like distress. The voice sounds familiar, but I can’t put my finger on it as I feel my life slipping away. My gut is telling me that once I close my eyes, I won’t ever open them again. It’s getting cold. I wonder what death is like? Will I go to hell? Is hell even real? I know Bruce will be disappointed in me for dying. Sorry Bruce. My friends will be sad by my death. Sorry. Then I see darkness.</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Just as Tim’s corpse flies in the air, about to hit the ground. A group of vultures grabs the corpse and flies away as if Tim’s corpse weighs nothing. </p>
<p>All while he cries because he just saw his brother die in front of him. He’s so in shock that he doesn’t try to stop the vultures until it is too late.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wrote this instead of doing my homework.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>